Drifting
by angrybuttie
Summary: In the middle of an identity crisis and in search for something fun to do Hanna finds herself at a rowdy biker bar knocking back shots with a stranger who is about to get her into a whole lot of trouble. Most likely be put up to an M as the story continues.


**AN/ Please bear in mind when reading this that it is my first ever story let alone fanfiction so I pretty well have no idea what I'm doing. But I would appreciate it if you read through it anyway. **

Hanna was slowly drifting away from her friends who had become too caught up in their own lives to even realise that it was happening. Travis gave up on her deciding he could no longer be with someone who couldn't be as devoted to him as he was to her. Caleb was back and getting on with life as if he and Hanna were never a couple, she felt like she never meant anything to him the way he would pass her on the street with his head down pretending not to see her or the way he would just look through her as if she went there. It hurt her, it really did. If only she knew it wasn't her fault, it was just his way of dealing with what happened to him in Ravenswood, trying not to get too close to people until he could find a way of understanding what that town did to him. Hanna always thought she could confide in her mother however lately; just like her friends, she was more distant. Too busy with other things going on in her life namely work, spending most of her time in Philly living in hotels.

It was this sense of loneliness that pushed Hanna to go out and look for something to do other than sitting in her room bingeing on Netflix and ice cream which got pretty old pretty fast. So when Friday night came around of what was a seemingly uneventful week she headed out to see what she could get up to to entertain herself. She left the house wearing forest camo skinny jeans with black biker boots, a black baggy tank top with a pinup girl design on the front and a black leather jacket. The night was warm and dry with a slight refreshing breeze while the full moon hanging overhead flooded the ground with a silvery sea of pale light, illuminating the floor just enough for her to see where she was putting her feet.

Before long she found herself on the outskirts of Rosewood at a rowdy biker bar with loud music and even louder people. A place she knew she would never bump into anyone she knows which was perfect. Heading for the door of the bar she passed some bikers sitting with their bikes each with a beer bottle in their hand passing around a spliff. A few whistled at her and there were a few quiet chuckles among them coursing Hanna to roll her eyes. One of the men turned to face her, he was tall and thick built with a bald head he tried to cover with a red bandanna and a scratchy looking handlebar moustache covering most of the bottom half of his face. He looked her up and down and said with a gritty voice "Hey there little lady, we got a spot right here for you" patting his hand on one of his legs indicating were she should sit. Hanna ignored them and quickened her pace to the door pushing the weathered peace of wood open and taking a step inside the dimly lit room buzzing with people letting the heavy door swing shut behind her.

She had no fake ID with her but still she went to the bar in hopes of getting served thinking to herself that this doesn't seem like the kind of place to care who gets served so long as there's money in the till at the end of the night. Hanna lent on the sticky bar and signalled the bar tender "Beer please" she shouted over the noise of the bars drunk and rowdy customers. He nodded and popped the top on a bottle of Budweiser placing it down next to her while she took a seat on one of the bars old grimy stools.

Three beers down and Hanna had started wishing her friends were here, she missed hanging out with them. She looked around the room at people chatting and laughing with each other, people playing darts and pool, making bets and getting competitive and here she was sitting by herself at the bar drinking alone. As if on cue a handsome muscular young man sat down next to her. "Drinking alone?" he asked in a smooth voice. He had short brown hair with slight stubble around his mouth, he was wearing a simple V neck shirt under a worn leather jacket and dark blue jeans with a tear in one of the knees but most of all it was his eyes that caught Hanna's attention, they were piercing blue and hard to not stop and stare at. Realizing she hadn't yet answered his question she sighed out "Unfortunately" her eyes dropping to look at her almost empty beer on the bar in front of them. "You and me both" he confessed as the bar tender put two drinks down in front of him. "Really? Then why buy two drinks?" she questioned him in disbelief. "Because one's for you" he said pushing one of the drinks he just bought across the bar to her. "I'm Hal by the way" he announced putting his hand out to shake "Hanna" she replied reaching out and shaking it. He raised his glass and toasted "Here's to not drinking alone" she picked her drink up and they both clinked their glasses together sending the amber whisky sloshing around. Hanna took a big sip and thought to herself as the amber liquid slid down her throat leaving a burning sensation behind 'Tonight might not be a complete waste of time after all'.

**AN/ I hope this story didn't bore you too much, please leave reviews and any constructive criticism is much appreciated. I will only be continuing the story if people are interested in it. Thanks.**


End file.
